Cinco Noches sola con Animatronics
by Glaceon Akuma
Summary: ¿Quien diria que al levantarse e ir a dar un paseo tendrias que ir a la noche a trabajar?,pues Shayfin tuvo esa mala suerte,en medio de su viaje con sus Pokemon,ella debera llevar una doble vida durante el dia y la noche,cinco Noches,sin saber que su trabajo sera encontrar almas en pena. Debera poner en practica lo que sabe sobre los espiritus


La escribi porque estaba aburrida en otro lugar,me retire de la escritura hace 2 años,pero igual,escribi esto,aunque el juego no me gusta mucho,,me sorprende que haya podido escribir tanto.

Parte de la historia **(c) five nights at freddy's / Scott Cawthon ****  
><strong>**Dodoria y Zarbon,pertenecen a sus dueños ****  
><strong>**Pokemon© Nintendo and Game Freak ****  
><strong>**Shiori from Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capitulo 1:Trabajo inesperado**

Shayfin ya contaba con la iniciativa de tomar algun pasatiempo para su epoca favorita del año:Halloween.  
>Desde pequeña le encantaba,y sabia bien que solo y durante la noche,a los espiritus se les permitia visitar el mundo de los muertos,aun asi,daban ocasiones en que los espiritus malignos,escapaban...Pero eso no importa,¿verdad?<p>

19 de Octubre,2014,el año en que Shayfin se habia decaido mas de lo normal,esto era ya notable por parte de sus Pokemon,especialmente Gardevoir y sus Espeon,con quienes tenia un fuerte lazo aunque ella no lo lugar de prepararse para su fecha favorita del año,miraba decaida hacia la nada,en sus manos traia la carta que su profesora de Educacion Fisica le habia escrito cuando cumplio los 15 años,le sorprendia que ya habian pasado casi tres años...bueno,ella ya tenia 19 y odiaba contar con los numeros,el numero 2,podia provocar su ira temporal o un hechizo.  
>Gardevoir,cansada de ver tan deprimida a su Entrenadora,decidio buscar en la mochila que ella uso durante su viaje a Sinnoh,buscaba el libro de Bayas,siempre lo leian juntas cuando Shayfin buscaba crear Poke-Poffins para sus Pokemon,a ella le gustaba probar con nuevas recetas y anotarlas por si eran del agrado de alguno de sus encontro,Yasashi y Sumato se acercaron y supieron sus intenciones,se miraron entre ellas e inmediatamente fueron a buscar a Shayfin,que por supuesto,no respondia a ningun llamado,excepto el de su Togekiss,su Pokemon mas joven<p>

-Olvidate de ellas-Hablo Gardevoir sujetando el libro-Ellas no son nada,nos tienes a nosotras  
>-Quiero hacerlo,pero no puedo-Suspiro ella con pesadez,a lo que Togekiss empezo a volar sobre la cabeza de Gardevoir-<br>-Cuando tu te desapareciste de la nada,ni una sola llamada-Gardevoir estuvo presente desde Ralts,pues era la Pokemon de Shayfin desde los 14 años de edad-¿Acaso alguna se molesto en preguntarte que te pasaba?  
>-No-Respondio ella,sabia que era verdad<br>-Entonces,olvidalas,siempre debiste mantener cerrado tu corazon...y tu mente-Gardevoir tenia algo que la diferenciaba de otros Gardevoir,no buscaba cariño para ser mas fuerte  
>-Mi corazon,es mi mente-Shayfin por fin habia levantado la cabeza,mientras miraba a Gardevoir con en libro en sus brazos-¿Que quieres?<br>-Podemos hacer una nueva receta de Bayas-Gardevoir decidio tomar el control,y sacar a su ''amiga'' de ese estado,aunque sabia que era temporal,su trabajo era alejar esos recuerdos de su Entrenadora  
>-Aun recuerdo el Poffin que se comio ese tal Dodoria-Yasashi miro a Sumato a la vez,que ambas empezaban a reirse<br>-Pero eso fue,porque nadie le advirtio que era una receta en proceso para Pokemon tipo Fuego-Shayfin recordaba la escena,la proxima vez ella le impediria el paso a cualquiera que tuviera la idea de probar sus recetas  
>-Todas lo sabiamos,pero pensamos que iba a resistir-Zoroark,salio de la sombra de la habitacion,normal,eran las 23:50 de la noche,ella y su hijo Zorua vivian en la comodidad del Centro Pokemon con los viajes de Shayfin<br>-El es tipo Veneno-Hablo Shayfin mientras veia el libro con Gardevoir,ambas sentadas en la cama-Me sorprende que la Baya Tamate no le haya hinchado los labios

Todas comenzaron a reir,pues cuando Dodoria se habia acercado al plato de Poffins amarillos,no perdio tiempo en preguntarse de que estaban hechos,simplemente,noto como todas las presentes lo miraban aguantando la risa,menos Shayfin,quien estaba de espaldas buscando una cuchara.

_***Flashback***_

-Pero,¿donde habre dejado esa cuchara?-Shayfin miraba de un lado a otro debajo del lavadero,pensando que quizas,se le habia caido alli  
>-Oye niña,¿donde esta Zarbon?-Dodoria entro sin avisar,todas las Pokemon lo miraron con frialdad<br>-Auch-Shayfin levanto la cabeza y se dio contra el lavadero-Pues,yo no lo se,¿no estaba con Freezer?  
>-¿Disculpa?-Dodoria sabia que Shayfin,era la unica que se atrevia a llamar a Freezer por su nombre<br>-¿O acaso se aburrio de el?-Shayfin pasaba su mano sobre su cabeza,sus orejas estaban hacia atras,Gardevoir la miraba mientras preparaba sus manos para usar Psiquico  
>-<em>De seguro es uno de esos dias en los que su personalidad cambia<em>-Pensaba para si mismo Dodoria,sabia que Shayfin tenia doble personalidad,podia ser firme y atrevida un dia,y al siguiente,una chiquilla facil de lastimar,no era el primero que lo habia aprendido de la peor manera-¿Que tienes en estos platos?  
>-Pues,estoy probando una receta-Shayfin se agacho nuevamente al sentir un tic en la cabeza,movia otras cucharas pequeñas-Debe estar aqui...<p>

Con Shayfin buscando quien sabe que,Dodoria no hallo mejor forma de pasar el rato,que ver esos Poffins,Gardevoir sabia lo que iba a hacer,llamo la atencion de Zoroark,quien estaba a unos centimetros de su derecha,mientras le hacia señas con la mano,Zoroark dejo los platos donde ella estaba,y se paro al lado de Gardevoir,Yasashi y Sumato,hicieron lo mismo.

-¡La encontre!-Dijo Shayfin levantando la cuchara y ladeando su cola de zorro de un lado a otro  
>-¡¿Que tiene esta cosa?!-Aque grito la saco de su victoria<br>-¿Eh?-Se giro confundida,pero ya era tarde,aquel alienigena se habia ido de la cocina,mientras Gardevoir,Zoroark,y ambas Espeon,se reian mientras Luxray con su pata derecha,mantenia abierta la puerta,acto seguido,empezo a reir

_***Fin del Flashback***_

Shayfin cerro el libro mientras se acomodaba en la cama para dormir,Gardevoir no fue hacia su Pokeball,sino que se acomodo detras de su amiga y al notar las orejas revoloteantes de esta,no pudo evitar reirse,era obvio,Shayfin nunca dormia abrazada o con alguien,no desde que era Ralts,cuando ambas dormian juntas en invierno,Luxray se acomodo al costado de la cama,mientras que Togekiss y Zorua se escondian en el espeso cabello de Zoroark,Yasashi y Sumato siempre dormian juntas la una a la otra,Sumato tenia la mania de descansar su cabeza sobre el cuello de Yasashi,era asi desde que eran Eevee

En el techo del Centro Pokemon,Zarbon miraba las estrellas,sabia por buena fuente,que a Shayfin le desagradaban algunos animales del lugar donde venia,pero si era asi,¿como pudo ella acercarse a el sin usar su Latigo Mortal?,desde que la conocio en el Infierno,ella le dio mas de una vez la ayuda que nadie le habia dado,muchas veces,implicaba ayudarlo a ocultar su otro rostro,el cual,el visto la Revolucion Sayan en el Infierno,cuando Shayfin recibio el apoyo de los antiguos Soldados de Freezer,la mayoria,habian sido asesinados por el mismo tirano,lo habian visto antes de morir,ya en el infierno,reflexionaban de sus acciones.

Tambien estuvo presente en la ultima batalla de Gimnasio de Shayfin en Sinnoh,el conocia a su Luxray y sabia que era mala idea molestarla,lo aprendio tambien de una mala forma.  
>Entre sus pensamientos rodaba la misma idea,una chica extraña cuyos sentimientos eran una perdicion,desconfianza y a la vez un mar de misterio inexplorable,sabia que al salir el sol,ella se marcharia a otra ciudad,no podia quedarse dormido,pues una vez el se habia quedado en un lugar donde la luz del sol no entraba mucho,por ello Shayfin se marcho antes de que el pudiera despertar,no sin antes dejarle una pequeña bolsa con seis Bayas Aranja y dos Bayas Meloc,pues sabia por experiencia que Zarbon no tenia buena impresion ante los tipo veneno.<p>

Miro una vez mas la luna,recordaba cuando Shayfin viajaba bajo el nombre de Luna,quizas porque la luna era como ella,¿porque la luna era hermosa?,no,ella siempre decia que no era hermosa,quizas,la luna solo salia en la noche,cuando nadie la admiraba y todos se iban a dormir,dejandola sola,esta teoria se asemejaba mas a ella y a su personalidad cuando no estaba alterada o era molestada.

-Espero que esta vez,duermas hasta tarde-Dijo para si mosmo en voz alta,el dormir tan poco,era algo que no le gustaba mucho.

Al dia siguiente,Shayfin abrio los ojos,y por instinto supo que todos sus Pokemon estaban dormidos,el problema,era su Gardevoir,se habia dormido abrazada a su oreja derecha y recordo que podia usar Teletransportacion para salir,pero si lo hacia,Gardevoir se despertaria al caer sus brazos en la 5 segundos para pensar,y decidio usar rapidamente dos ataques:Teletransportacion y Psiquico,para asi poner una almohada con un libro en su lugar.¿Para que un libro?,pues,Shayfin no es tan suave y blanda como una almohada,el libro se asemejaria a su cuerpo,dado que es muy flaca y cualquiera que le haya tocado por lo menos la espalda,sabria diferenciarla.  
>Al salir todo lo planeado,ella fijo su mirada en su Pokewatch,miro la hora y eran las 8:30,no habia duda,estaba pasandole otra abrir un portal al azar,para dar un paseo,llevo consigo su espejo que le permitia cambiar a forma humana.<br>Habia ido a parar a una ciudad,Estados Unidos,lo que mas le extrañaba,no era lo casi desolada que estaba la ciudad,sino que muchas personas hablaran en español,mientras bostezaba,un diario que volaba impulsado por el viento,fue a dar a su cara,del susto,casi usa Chispazo,pero se puso a leer,su Ingles y ella nunca se llevaron bien,ella saltaba para no leer todo de una vez,solo leia lo importante.

-Pero..._Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_  
><em>Help Wanted<em>

_12am to 6m __Not responsible for injury/dismemerment __  
><em>_120 a week_

-No nos...hacemos responsables por...injury...debe ser injusticia no,esta otra palabra creo que es...¿desmembramiento?

Agradecia no tener sus orejas en ese momento,pues se habrian levantado grandes y alerta,¿desmebramiento?,eso era algo dificil de creer,en un pedido de trabajo,nunca habia visto o leido algo asi,la curiosidad era algo que ella siempre ignoraba,pero algo como eso,no atraerian nunca a ningun empleado,eso era facil de ver.  
>Como eran las 8:50,ella se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia el dichoso lugar,lo encontro muy apartado de la comenzar su larga marcha,una mujer casi mayor de edad,la detuvo<p>

-Espera niña,¿vas a ese lugar?  
>-Solo por este anuncio,queria preguntar si...<br>-Mejor no arruines tu vida,eres joven-Interrumpio la señora-Vuelve a tu casa,con los que te aman,no vayas nunca a ese lugar

Shayfin observo a la mujer de pies a cabeza,lo notorio,era un collar con forma de corazon dorado,ella no disntinguia la edad,pero esa mujer rondaria los 40 años.  
>Shayfin asintio y se marcho,no dejaba de pensar en lo que la mujer le habia escondio detras de un pequeño local,y con su mano derecha apunto hacia la pizzeria,sabia que dos portales se habian abierto,para no llamar la atencion,el segundo portal estaba detras del local,asi ella podia ir sin problemas.<br>Al reaparecer alli,dio un pequeño vistazo,era un edificio alto y grande,se decidio por ir a la derecha,se preguntaba que tan grande seria por dentro,camino con un paso mas rapido hasta llegar frente al local,cuando se dirigia a la puerta,alguien salio de golpe dejandola en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-A juzgar por la voz,seria un chico de no mas de 23 años,pelo castaño corto,ojos avellana y piel clara,un poco mas alto que Shayfin  
>-Si,estoy bien,me tomaste por sorpresa-Ella recordaba la ultima vez que habia caido al suelo por alguien,ese alguien,habia sido Broly,al olvidar la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos<br>-No fue mi intencion chocar contigo,solo...salia de este lugar  
>-Ah precisamente venia yo por aqui-Abrio el periodico con el anuncio-Venia por este anuncio,sucede que...<br>-Eres joven,aprovecha y busca un mejor trabajo,no entres aqui

Si ella hubiera tenido sus orejas en ese momento,estarian bajas a un lado de su cabeza y su cola bajaria como una bolsa de papas,habia recibido dos veces la misma respuesta,¿que habia en ese lugar?

-Solo queria preguntar sobre..  
>-¡Espera!-Oyo la voz de un hombre mayor provenir desde dentro del local-Eres el unico que ha llegado a la cuarta Noche<br>-Sere el que vivio,porque Renuncio-Aquel chico se marcho dejando a Shayfin pensativa,otra vez agradecia no tener sus orejas a la vista  
>-Vaya hombre-Se dijo aquel extraño-Sin el aqui,¿quien cuidara a los animatronics?<p>

Shayfin recordaba esa palabra,la habia leido en su libro de Tecnologia cuando iba a 3º año de secundaria,ladeo la cabeza y decidio preguntar

-Señor,quisiera preguntarle sobre el anuncio que le en el diario,ocurre que...  
>-¿Vienes por el empleo?,me pareces muy joven,tienes una vida por delante-A Shayfin le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo derecho<br>-Si y no,vine porque me llamo la atencion...  
>-¡Contratada!,ven esta noche a las 11:59 de la noche,ni un minuto antes o despues<br>-Pero...¿sin entrevistas ni...papeleos?-Shayfin no era tonta,sabia lo que se debia hacer para tomar un empleo  
>-No hace falta,eso nos quitaria tiempo<p>

Shayfin quedo dura,no sabia si perder la paciencia o fijarse si sus orejas habian salido,ya las tendria rectas y duras,¿ella trabajando en la noche?,recordo muchas cosas

-Espere señor,yo solo queria preguntar sobre el...  
>-El horario es de 12am a 6am,sera mejor que duermas durante el dia<br>-Si,lo lei,pero yo queria decir...  
>-No tenemos traje de Guardia para alguien tan...em...<br>-Soy flaca,no tenga miedo de decirlo-Dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza,para asegurarse de que sus orejas no estuvieran  
>-Si...em...ya esta todo arreglado,habra una fiesta de cumpleaños dentro de cuatro horas,¿porque no vienes?<br>-Si,podria pero...  
>-Hasta la noche-Dicho esto,el hombre se alejo de ella,ya dentro de su auto,se perdio de vista,Shayfin hablo sola para variar<br>-Yo solo queria preguntarle sobre lo ultimo que decia el anuncio de...Olvidenlo-Se dio la vuelta para esta vez correr hacia detras del local y abrir el portal para ir de regreso al Centro Pokemon,no se habia dado cuenta,de que su cola habia salido minutos antes.

Gardevoir y Luxray ya estaban despiertas y se quedaron mirando la ventana,aunque sabian que su Entrenadora,estaba siempre con sus portales y no dudaria en entrar por uno y aparecer detras de lo hizo,se dirigio a la cama y se acosto,levanto su cola para observarla y luego la dejo caer al mismo tiempo que ella dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la almohada bajo la mirada de sus Pokemon

-¿Donde estuviste?-La interrogo Luxray antes de que Gardevoir lo preguntara  
>-Fui a dar un paseo<br>-Fui al techo,adivina quien esta durmiendo con dos Swablu a su lado-Gardevoir sabia mas de lo que aparentaba  
>-No me digas,Zarbon-Dijo Shayfin moviendo su cola hacia la izquierda mientras se levantaba,pues ya eran las 9:30 de la mañana,era la hora de ir a la siguiente ciudad,o podria quedarse a ayudar a las oficiales Jenny con el Equipo Plasma.<br>Fue a desayunar con la Enfermera Joy,cuando vio entrar a Zarbon,ella sabia que nadie podia ponerle un alto,pues el,no escuchaba a nadie mas excepto a su amo Freezer.

-Espero que no hayas aplastado a los Swablu o conoceras un Hiperrayo de mi Milotic-Dijo con firmeza Shayfin,mientras sus Pokemon levantaban la cabeza de sus platos.  
>-Ellos estan bien-Dijo con indiferencia-¿No se supone que cambias de lugar al despertar?<br>-Decidi quedarme en Ciudad Fayenza unos dias,ya combatire contra el o la 7º Lider,asi que me quedare un poco aqui

Zarbon miro de reojo a Audino,esta se acerco a el,ganando una mirada vigilante por parte de Sumato,no obstante,Audino solo paso de largo como si nada;Sumato volvio su atencion hacia su plato.  
>A las 14:35,Shayfin daba vueltas por el centro Pokemon,dejo el anuncio en su mochila,al salir de la habitacion,su rabillo detecto a Zarbon,no sabia que a pesar de que fuera un fiel soldado de Freezer,su curiosidad,lo llevaba varias veces a recibir algun ataque de sus Pokemon,especialmente Sumato.<br>Cuando Shayfin dio vuelta tres esquinas de la habitacion,Zarbon entro para registrar la oido rumores de que ella tenia varias de ellas,y algunas tenian portales adentro,esto ultimo,lo aprendio de mala la vista diviso un palo,abrio la mochila y se aseguro de que la mochila tuviera fondo sintio papel,al ver dentro,vio el diario doblado delicadamente,como todas las cosas que Shayfin guardaba.  
>Su unica desventaja,no sabia leer idioma humano.<br>Mientras trataba de entender unas palabras,una pequeña mano sobre su brazo casi lo mata del susto

-¿Que haces?-Era la joven Shiori,el la habia conocido de forma un poco brusca,no se preocupaba por ella  
>-N-Nada,¿y tu que haces aqui?-Trataba de mover el palo lejos de la vista de la niña<br>-La mochila que no tiene fondo,es la que tiene un circulo naranja,esta es de viaje y por cierto,con esta,ya van 5 veces que te asustas cuando te hablo  
>-Menudas tonterias dices niña-El sabia que tenia razon,Shiori mas de una vez,lo habia pescado con las manos en la masa,la vez anterior,recibio un Tajo Cruzado por parte de un Magmotar,quien sabe de quien era,pero estaba con Shayfin,aunque no siempre oyera sus ordenes<br>-Ese periodico,esta en ingles,Shayfin me enseño algunas palabras-A diferencia de lo que Zarbon pensaba,Shiori no era tonta  
>-Palabras simples,supongo-Dijo este girando su mano como una burla<br>-If you know about that,I can leave you alone

No sabia que responder,pero si sabia lo que significaba,o almenos eso pensaba,Shayfin le habia dicho lo mismo cuando el se rehusaba a pedirle ayuda a alguien,ella le tradujo solo dos palabras ese dia: Alone y Know.

-Esta bien...tu ganas niña,¿puedes traducir esto?-AL mostrarle el diario,Shiori lo miro a los ojos  
>-Dije que Shayfin me habia enseñado algunas palabras,no que me enseño los cuatro libros que tenia-Ella tomo el anuncio y leyo con cuidado<br>-¿Y bien?-Pregunto cruzado de brazos  
>-Esto parece un cartel de empleo pero un trabajo nocturno creo,tambien dice que no se hacen responsables de...de...-Ella recordaba la ultima palabra,Shayfin se la habia dicho tiempo atras pero en español<br>-¿De que?  
>-De des...desmem...desmembramiento-Aquel tartamudeo provoco una risa por parte del peliverde,pero eso le daba curiosidad<br>-Dejame ver si entendi,es...un trabajo donde no se hacen responsables por desmembramiento,¿es eso?  
>-Asi parece-Shiori comenzo a doblar el anuncio como habia sido hallado,sintio unas garras sobre su hombro,era un Weaville casi un poco mas alto que ella-Mejor guarda esto en la mochila<br>-¿Ese Pokemon sigue aqui?-Al preguntar eso,Weavile le mostro los dientes  
>-Solo hasta que su Entrenador regrese,volvere con los demas<p>

Zarbon guardo de nuevo el anuncio y cerro la mochila,acto seguido salio de la habitacion,justo cuando Shayfin aparecio por la esquina,dio gracias que ella estuviera distraida viendo su Pokewatch,de lo contrario,ya habria recibido un Rayo por parte de Gardevoir

-_¿Que clase de idiota aceptaria un trabajo asi?_-Se decia a si mismo  
>-¿Freezer no te ha llamado?-Pregunto apenas habia puesto su mano en la perilla de la puerta<br>-Me ire de aqui,cuando quiera  
>-Si,esta bien-Shayfin entro sin prestarle atencion,a los siete segundos,salio con el anuncio en la mano,como si quisiera ocultarlo,Zarbon sabia que ella estaba debil,por ello no podia usar muchos portales<p>

-Una idiota llamada Shayfin-Dijo entre dientes mientras daba vuelta la esquina para seguirla,pero ya no estaba-Odio cuando viaja en esos Portales

A Shayfin generalmente le gustaba peinar su cabello con dos coletas vistosas,sus orejas no saldrian si tenia el cabello atado,por ello,uso dos gomitas color rojo y se quedo en el portal por largo tiempo,ya que para ella su cabello nunca quedaba perfecto ni aceptable.A las 14:30 ella decidio ir al local para saber que tipo de cosas,debia cuidar esa noche.

-Me parecio ver gorritos de fiesta sobre unas mesas largas,espero que no sea,lo que creo estar pensando ahora-Se decia a si misma mientras daba la larga vuelta sobre el local,para finalmente llegar a la puerta y quedar congelada al ver lo que habia adentro-Debi quedarme en la cama...

Niños,niños por todas partes,Shayfin volvio detras del local para sacar sus orejas y tirar de ellas sujetando la punta negra de las mismas,para activar su ''Protector de sonido'',algo que ella habia tardado dos años en crear,para proteger su unico oido sano,conocia a los niños y podian ser ruidosos,pero no comparados con sus ex-compañeros de ella perdia aquel oido,quedaria sorda de por vida.  
>Volvio a la entrada del local,y busco con la mirada a su supuesto ''jefe'',al cual,ella tenia deseos de matar,¿como le explicaria esto a sus Pokemon?,no obstante,sintio que un balde de agua se balanceaba sobre su cabeza al ver lo que debia cuidar:Robots<br>De un momento a otro,ella logroe squivar a dos niños que corrieron frente a su paso,bien sabia que,debido a sus muchas batallas con batallas ella misma se habia vuelto peligrosa para cualquiera que se le acercara a corta distancia,miro con desconfianza a los muñecos que a su parecer,estaban programados para cantar,y entretener a los niñ siempre acostumbraba mirar a su alrededor,giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y lo que parecia ser un escenario olvidado,leyo el cartel de ''Fuera de servicio'',a ella no le interesaba el saber la causa,solo queria encontrar a quien la contrato,arreglar el malentendido y salir de alli para volver al lado de su equipo.  
>Resistiendose a la comida que habia en la mesa,logro encontrar una entrada frente a ella,camino con un paso medio acelerado,mientras preparaba mentalmente su discurso por si encontraba a aquel hombre,temia que fuera un hombre firme,el tipico jefe al que todos sus empleados odian y a la vez,temen,ya que ella no era de las valientes,recordaba haber sido la mas sumisa y callada de su curso,siendo casi la favorita de algunos profesores.<br>Salio de sus pensamientos cuando llego al final del pasillo,tomo aire y se aseguro de que su cola no estuviese tras ella,acto seguido parpadeo dos veces y entro aguantando la respiracion

-¿Tu otra vez?-Dijo poniendo a un lado su taza de cafe-¿Como llegaste aqui sin perderte?  
>-Vine sin problemas señor,desde pequeña tengo como un sentido de orientacion,vera,cuando era pequeña...<br>-Supongo que ya conociste a los integrantes de la banda  
>-Yo...supongo que son robots<br>-Exacto,son Animatronics,tendras que cuidarlos esta noche  
>-Yo...sobre el anuncio del periodico,queria solo preguntarle si...<br>-Tienes las camaras para guiarte,debes revisarlas a cada momento  
>-¿Por algun motivo,señor?-Pregunto mientras tratava de evitar que el tic de su ojo derecho se viera<br>-Bueno,siempre hay ladrones,asi que es buena idea echarle un ojo a las camaras y a los animatronics  
>-A juzgar por lo bien que se desempeñan,cualquier ladron querria robarlos para venderlos<br>-Chica lista-Miro de cerca a la joven,y noto su cabello-¿No eres mayor para ese peinado?  
>-En japon se usan,no tenia a nadie que me dijera como peinarme y lo hice a mi estilo,pero si quiere esta noche vengo con el cabello mejor recogido<br>-Eso estaria bien,recuerda la hora en la que debes venir,a las 11:59 ni un minuto mas ni menos

Shayfin estaba harta de tener paciencia dominada,ella queria salir de alli y dormir un rato,pero bien sabia que Zarbon iria a despertarla para saber el motivo de su ausencia

-Esta bien-Asintio con ira contenida-Ni un minuto mas ni menos...¿en la entrada o en esta misma puerta?  
>-Se nota que no se te escapa nada,a unos 15 metros de la puerta de entrada<p>

Shayfin sintio que el balde de agua estaba por caerle encima,no sabia nada de centimetros o metros,mucho menos de milimetros,solo sabia reconocer los 10milimetros de una pequeña tapa que usaba para tomar medicina cuando tenia algun de cabeza.

-Si,claro...no fallare-Cerro la puerta y se fue maldiciendose a si misma,ya no tenia ideas o por lo menos,estaban bloqueadas a causa de sus nervios,mientras caminaba no se dio cuenta de que al salir del pasillo habia chocado con un guardia de seguridad.

-Dis...disculpa,yo no me fije por donde caminaba  
>-Eso veo,¿que haces aqui?<br>-Yo vine por el anuncio,a hablar con mi...mi ahora nuevo jefe  
>-¿Que tipo de trabajo tienes?<br>-Guardia Nocturna-Al decir esas palabras,el joven se sorprendio y la miro-Eres muy joven  
>-No eres el primero que me dice eso-Dijo meintras miraba la mesa llena de comida-Debo irme ya,si no vuelvo,pondre de los nervios a alguien<br>-¿A quien?  
>-A nadie,ya debo irme-Mientras caminaba hacia la salida,paso frente a aquel escenario,podia sentir una presencia,ella interactuaba con espiritus,por ello,era muy raro para ella<br>-Pirate Cove  
>-¿Perdon?-Shayfin se acerco mas al oido derecho del chico-No oigo bien,no soporto los gritos de los niños<p>

Salio a paso veloz de ese lugar,una vez afuera,respiro profundo y sentia que sus orejas ya estarian erizadas de la nesecidad que tenia de morder algo

-Excelente Shay,lo hiciste muy bien-Se decia sarcasticamente en voz alta-Tienes un talento para hacer idioteces,¿verdad?,eres una tonta  
>-¿Hablando sola?-Aquel chico la habia oido hablar fuerte y claro<br>-Em...hago eso de vez en cuando...la verdad...no queria el empleo,yo solo queria preguntar una cosa,maldita mi curiosidad  
>-¿Que querias preguntar?<br>-Pues...En el anuncio lei que no se hacian responsables por desmembramiento,no traduje la otra palabra

El chico trago saliba y la miro,no sabia como reaccionar,pero si sabia que ella si no encontraba respuesta le preguntaria a alguien mas

-No se lo digas a nadie-Shayfin comenzo a sentir que si habia algo mas-Esos animatronics,se mueven en la noche,el resto,lo sabras,pero,si sobrevives mañana,por favor renuncia

Suspiro,pensando en que era dificil salir de alli,claro que no,ella podia borrar la memoria,pero ultimamente sus poderes habian desaparecido,dejandola indefensa frente a algunos casos,como era el caso de los fantasmas.  
>Aquel chico sin mediar palabra,se fue sin mirar atras,Shayfin tomo una bocanada de aire y abrio un portal hacia un pequeño bosquete que estaba cerca del Centro Pokemon,sorpesa se llevo cuando cayo sobre algo de color amarillo con sus orejas ocultas,ella mantenia una mirada fria y atenta,sabia como mirarlo pero no como darle una simple orden<p>

-Hace dos años,tu me encerraste en un calabozo de tu castillo,con la prediccion de que despertaria para ser una fuente de energia cuando tus poderes decayeran-Aquella criatura no mentia,Shayfin lo habia criado para ello,lo habia entrenado y lo habia instruido en el arte en el cual,ella habia sido instruida:Matar  
>-Es el momento,esperaba que me encontraras-Shayfin saco un brazalete de su bolsillo y su collar comenzo a brillar intensamente<br>-Nivel de Poder inestable,Nivel de Prediccion Poco estable,Nivel de Mentalidad Poco estable  
>-Haz lo que sea,para evitar que pase de nuevo,tratare de regresar al Centro Pokemon,pero tendras que quedar encerrado en mi collar<p>

Dicho esto,el collar de la joven comenzo a emitir una luz azul,llevandose a la criatura en su interior,Shayfin retomo su camino y no se sorprendio al ver a su nuevo Pokemon prestado Emboar,al lado de Shiori,bien sabia que a Emboar no le agradaba Zarbon,quien se acercaba a Shiori con la intencion de sacarle informacion sobre el paradero de Shayfin o alguna otra un vistazo a aquel Pokemon mientras Shiori la miraba con la misma mirada de siempre,una calmada y serena,ella era un poco madura de caracter,algo que la hacia compañera recurrente de la Mightyena y el Tyranitar de Shayfin,ella habia visto a Shayfin entrenar con su Equipo y sabia algunas estrategias.

-¿A donde fuiste?-Shiori la miro mientras que se levantaba de su lugar para acercarse mas a ella-Zarbon esta en tu habitacion,creo que Gardevoir va a usar Psiquico de nuevo  
>-Zarbon y mi Equipo jamas se llevaran bien,eso es seguro,y...¿donde esta mi Weavile?<br>-Esta en la puerta de tu habitacion,espero que no use ningun ataque de tipo Hielo en Zarbon,no me preocupa el,me preocupa la pared  
>-A mi tambien me preocupa la pared,peor seria un ataque en grupo,ya sabes lo que hace Zoroark cuando se enfada con el<br>-¿Que hace Zarbon cada noche,porque siempre esta detras de ti?  
>-Sin mi cerca,el volvera a esa aparfiencia,¿recuerdas a ese monstruo?,es su otra cara,el la odia,por eso nesecita estar cerca de mi,para que esa otra mitad no se vea<br>-Se ve que te odia,pero aun asi viaja cerca de nosotras,solo por eso,se nota que odia esa otra cara

Shayfin busco un lugar donde sentarse,fue bajo un arbol y se acosto pegando su espada al tronco,mientras que con la mano indicaba a Shiori a acercarse a ella,Emboar opto por quedar parado,cerca por si Zarbon aparecia,.

-Zarbon odia su otra forma,fue capaz de traicionar a su propio amo Freezer-La mente de Shayfin recordo esos dias-Creyendo que estando conmigo podia despreocuparse dado que ya yo tomaba el consuelo de tener a mi lado al Sayajin Legendario,que ante mis ojos era manso como un gato,se quedo conmigo e incluso comenzo a seguirme,para no volver a esa apariencia,no sabe que yo ya no tengo poder sobre esa forma,podria volver a ella en cualquier momento

**A la noche**

Ya a las 22:50HS,Shayfin habia usado su collar que podria mantenerla despierta en un estado de Sueño Despierto,sabiendo que siempre hay un fantasma que requiere alta vigilancia,ella habia creado una segunda faceta para dormir y dejar una parte de su alma despierta para evitar ser asesinada o agredida mientras dormia,aunque Yanira cumplia el rol de cuidar a su otra mitad durante la noche,habian reaparecido fantasmas que ni ella podia controlar,por ello decidieron estar separadas para ejercer un campo de energia que les permitia sentir la presencia de espiritus que no tienen buenas intenciones,de vez en cuando estos eran Los 26 Cuadros del Mal.  
>No le habia dicho a nadie sobre su trabajo,pero habia creado un uniforme tipico de la policia que ella habia visto en Estados Unidos,claro,su cabello ahora recogido en un rodete sujetado por un palillo rojo japones,le daba un tono serio,no sin antes usar dos pendientes en forma de luna,de color dorados,que en realidad eran su collar y su cetro,aun asi llevo en su cuello un collar parecido al original pero un poco diferente,siempre con una gema roja en medio.<br>Sabia mejor que nadie,que Gardevoir y Espeon podian predecir el futuro,pues si le habian advertido que no fuera a ese lugar,entonces sabia y podia predecir que sus Pokemon intentarian abrir el portal para llegar a ella antes de que le pasara algo,poniendo sus vidas en riesgo si era que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir y haria lo imposible por impedirlo.  
>Busco una bolsa pequeña,donde coloco un libro que usaba para escribir sobre fantasmas,habia separado las hojas en papeles,para acomodarlas despues en el libro,siempre tenia una lapicera negra y algunas de colores,tambien metio una caja con casi 100 curitas,nunca le faltaba eso,en un lugar que no fuera su dimension adaptada,ella al lastimarse no podria curarse ni usar sus poderes,solo predecir y esperar;y tratar de negociar con el ente si era posible.<br>Miro su reloj y espero a que fueran las 23:50 para tratar de usar Brecha del Sueño,algo que habia creado tras pasar unas noches con un Dakrai,al cual le tomo cariño y este al final se unio temporalmente a su equipo,solo podia liberar su alma y usarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta,excepto los Pokemon de ella,dado que conocian la naturaleza de su Entrenadora,y si hacia eso,era por algo que debia resolver conseguir calmar sus pensamientos,decidio que solo estaria en su habitacion,sus Pokemon dormidos y su Brecha del Sueño solo los afectaria a ellos,dandole oportunidad de salir de la habitacion y abrir un portal,no sin antes ir a parar al techo,donde vio a Zarbon contemplando la luna,a ella no le importaba lo que le pasara,solo se fue.  
>Al llegar habia pocas luces prendidas,y los Animatronics parecian mirarla,en efecto,la mikraban fijamente,pero ella decidio caminar con seguridad y claro,con miedo,rezando por que su cola no apareciera de imprevista,una camisa de mangas cortas de color celeste cielo y pantalones azul oscuro,botas negras y una linterna,daban la impresion de ser una Policia sacada de peliculas,eso mismo penso su ''nuevo jefe'' al verla entrar.<p>

-Parece como si hubieras salido de una pelicula,casi ni te reconozco  
>-Le dije que iba a venir con otro peinado,creo que este es el adecuado<br>-Incluso traes una linterna,se nota que sabes como va esto-Aquel hombre,mas alto que ella,se dio cuenta de que no sabia su edad-¿Que edad tienes?  
>-19,cumplidos este año-Ella odiaba mas que nadie,decir su edad,la despreciaba,por otro lado,su jefe se habia quedado pensativo,ella era mas baja de lo que parecia,se veia como una quineañiera<br>-Si...ejem,estas son las camaras de seguridad,oh y hay una grabacion que deberias escuchar al llegar tu hora de trabajo,se encendera automaticamente y em...revisa el suministro de energia y no dejes que se te acabe-Shayfin lo miraba con atencion pero con dudas-La campana sonara exactamente a las 06:00AM,esa sera la hora en la que deberas abrir el local  
>-Entendido-Aquel hombre el entrego unas llaves-No se preocupe<p>

Dicho esto,el hombre se fue dejandola sola,ella sabia que a partir de ese instante estaria completamente sola,con uno de sus miedos;bien sabia que a veces los robots tenian fallas y generalmente dichas fallas significaban descuartizar humanos,pero si eso hubiera pasado,ese lugar ya estaria cerrado y quizas, sento en la silla rotatoria,inspecciono la pequeña habitacion,acompañada de un poster de las mascotas de lugar,un ventilador funcionando,y un vaso a medio terminar,cosa que ella ni decidio tocar,solo dejar de lado,no obstante,un pequeño Moffin,Panecillo,Pastelillo lo que fuera,o Magdalena la ponia un poco nerviosa,era un adorno,pero con ojos,recordo que uno de esos Animatronics tenia uno igual,cosa que decidio ignorar  
>Mientras revisaba de arriba hacia abajo,escucho el telefono,y pego un pequeño brinco,pero decidio escuchar tranquilamente,para su desgracia,estaba en Ingles,ella podia usar su collar como traductor,le era raro que la gente hablara en español en Estados Unidos,pero no podia traducir grabaciones,solo podia traducirlas mediante lo que habia aprendido en Ingles en sus años de secundaria...pocos años de secundaria.<p>

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? __Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." __Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. __So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? __Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. __Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. _

No entendia mucho,habia podido traducir poco de oido,por suerte habia usado su arete lunar para grabar todo,era un medio que habia tomado en caso de ser capturada y nesecitara memorizar una charla o robar informacion durante un secuestro,incluso ella misma olvidaba lo que podia hacer,pocas veces lo sabia que esos Animatronics,tenian un lugar especial en el corazon de los niños y que debia respetarlos,no entendia nada mas,uso la camara para revisar todo,la supuesta Pirate Cove,estaba cerrada y los tres animales no se habian movido,ella decidio tomar eso como una prueba para ser mas atenta en caso de no contar con nadie,no sabia que tendria que contar con su propia experiencia hacia los fantasmas y su poca inteligencia.

Hasta las 03:30am,habia estado sin dormirse del aburrimiento,no habia traido nada mas,comenzo a pensar que traer su libro hacia sido algo que debia descartar para mas tarde,su pequeña curiosidad la obligo a revisar los cajones del escritorio,para su suerte habia encontrado un chicle sin abrir,sabia que estos eran eternos y no se molesto en comerselo.

-This is...BOORRING!-Dijo imaginandose a si misma con cara de Pacman-Cuando acabe con esto,voy a borrar memorias y regresare a Unova

Pensaba,mientras masticaba una y otra vez del lado derecho,no se habia transformado en zorro,era aun humana y no le molestaba,pero si le incomodaba el no poder permanecer derecha,por lo que se ato una tabla,ignorando que esto podria provocarle una decaida,cosa que habia dejado de importarle,desde que no nesecitaba alimento.

Su alimentacion se llevaba de Bayas Meloc y Aranja,y raras veces de Bayas que encontraba,siempre se alejaba de las Bayas Tamate,pero siempre tenia unas,para usar en caso de que tuviera que hacer Poffins para Pokemon de tipo Fuego,aunque su Vulpix preferia los que ella hacia con una Baya Meloc,Aranja y quizas alguna otra,igual que su adorada Rapidash.

Miro la camara una vez mas,faltaba uno de ellos,el conejo,desde la perspectiva de la camara,lo veia como un perro,un poco lejos de asustarse,penso que quizas era un fallo en su sistema,que volveria por si solo,o quizas debia ser ella quien lo llevara de regreso a su lugar,pero sabia que el escenario tenia una barrera,le era extraño que dicho robot hubiera saltado desde alli,lo dificil seria devolverlo alli,minimo nesecitaria usar Psiquico,pero no podria valerse de ello,pero si del poder de sus orejas,aunque con las camaras...

-Bien,tragate tu estupido miedo y ve...no puedo-Se decia a si misma,sabia que ante las camaras,se revelaba su verdadera apariencia,las camaras podian ver a los fantasmas,y si ella pasaba frente a una de ellas...

De su oreja derecha saco su pendiente y este se convirtio en su cetro,el cual le permitia pasar frente a pocas camaras,solo por un corto plazo,era la unica forma,aunque lo veia la hora,3:45am,tenia la certeza de que Gardevoir,Luxray y sus otros Pokemon estarian tratando de encontrarla,pero decidio seguir alli,a pesar de sus nervios.

-Bien,bien,,ire-De mala gana se levanto y fue hasta la puerta y ahi lov io por la luz del pasillo,mentiria si dijera que no le daban miedo esas cosas,sentia que la punta de su oreja empezaba a dolerle

Con serenidad y con cetro en mano izquierda se acerco poco a poco a aquel muñeco que era un poco mas alto que ella,color morado y un moño de color rojo y ojos de color rosa pastel segun su criterio,ella se acerco lo suficiente para pasarlo de largo e indicarle el camino de regreso,en ese momento sentia que sus orejas saldrian,ya que sentia una presencia y tenia la total certeza de que tenia a su lado un fantasma

-Deberia llevarte con tus amigos-Dijo tratando de no llorar del miedo,le asustaba ese tipo de cosas-El problema,seria acercarme a la varanda,estan las escaleras,espero que entiendas ordenes sencillas

Mientras caminaba,paso de largo Pirate Cove,no sabia que detras de ella,aquel conejo gigante estaba tratando de ponerle las manos encima,pero no podia,o quizas lo sabia,pero confiaba mas en su instinto que en su forma de ver,almenos por ese se acercaba al escenario le habia tomado un poco de mania al oso color cafe oscuro de ojos azules,nariz negra con sombrero de Etiqueta,siempre tenia ese microfono en mano,miro a lo que a su criterio,era un pato,entre sus nervios,decidio señalarle al conejo por donde debia subir,pero este ni se movio,ella decidio regresar y para ello,decidio usar Teletransportacion,si sus orejas dolian era mala señal,por ello decidio salir de alli de inmediato,no sabia que habia dejado sorprendidos a los presentes,quienes intercambiaron miradas,mientras el conejo regresaba al pasillo seguido por lo que en realidad era una polluela.  
>Ya en la oficina,saco de su bolso una flauta que guardaba de sus años en la secundaria,la habia olvidado,marron oscura con partes blancas;a veces se preguntaba el por que simplemente no la tiraba,ya no le hacia falta,ya tenia una flauta forjada con sus poderes con la idea de,tocar su cancion favorita y dichas notas serian una pesadilla para cualquier fantasma maligno,pero esta vez,ella estaria calmada y de su bolsa saco unas hojas que empezaron a flotar,sin darse cuenta comenzo a tocar de forma natural,esa cancion la relajaba,era Titanic.<br>Si,habia visto la pelicula,su escena favorita era cuando el gran barco se hundia,sabia el año,1912,solo sabia que unos pocos perros se salvaron y que muchos murieron en ese gran mar,su ultimo mensaje fue S.O.S,traducido como _Save Our Souls_,porque ya todo lo demas,estaba perdido,esto mismo le conto a sus Pokemon y a Shiori cuando la oian tocar aquella melodia.

Comenzo a tocar acompañada por la melodia de una guitarra para hacerle compañia,al tener sus ojos cerrados,sin darse cuenta estaba tocando y viendo el pasado de aquel lugar al mismo tiempo,veia niños reir y divertirse,aunque ella odiara eso,podia notar algo mas,comenzo a adelantar partes a su melodia y vio lo que parecia,una habitacion oscuro,le parecio ver a un hombre,hasta que su vision se corto,y regreso a la tocando tranquilamente por dos minutos,sin darse cuenta de que el conejo estaba pegado a la puerta de la derecha y la polluela a la izquierda,mientras que en medio del pasillo,un zorro rojo escuchaba la melodia,no estaban tratando de dañarla,su calma crecio cuando la chica ceso la musica de flauta y lo cambio por un piano,se preguntaban de donde diablos sacaria ese muchacho un piano,solo el conejo le hablaba al zorro

-Parece ser una chica,tenia el pelo atado-Dijo con una voz baja y robotica  
>-¡Una sirena de agua dulce!-Grito el zorro,acto seguido el conejo le agarro el hocico con fuerza,casi tirandolo al suelo<p>

Shayfin detuvo su musica y tomo su cetro,no sabia que los dos animatronics,habian huido,excepto el conejo,al no ser tan veloz como su compañero,quedo a media punta del pasillo cuando Shayfin lo llamo,obligandolo a girarse

-Creo que tendre que ponerme yo de ejemplo-Dijo mientras se acercaba al robot,para guiarlo nuevamente al escenario,pero...

-¡D...Desa...!,no,debe estar por ahi igual que tu em...voy a buscarla,debe estar por ahi-Solo estaba el oso,mirandola a distancia,mientras ella comenzaba a dar vuelta al otro pasillo para buscar al segundo Animatronic,hasta que la encontro y la trajo de regreso

-Muy bien,no se la razon por la cual no estan apagados,ni entendi lo que ese chico del telefono me dijo,sera mejor que me quede aqui un rato,ya son las 04:20am

Se sento en la larga mesa,sin darse cuenta aquellos Animatronics se miraban entre si y no se habia percatado de que un hocico rojizo sobresalia de las cortinas color purpura del escenario de Pirate Cove,mientras Shayfin jugaba con su cetro haciendolo levitar el oso le habia hecho señas a los otros dos para que subieran al escenario,Shayfin al oir el sonido de pasos se giro hacia la izquierda y vio como se ponian en su lugar,sabia que debia volver ella tambien

-Bien,regresare a la oficina,por favor,quedense ahi,¿si?-Dicho esto,acomodo la pequeña silla y llevo su cetro con firmeza,regresando a la oficina con calma esta vez,caminando

De nuevo sentada en la silla,de su bolsa saco unas rodajas de pan,estaba cansada,aunque ella dormia maximo 4 horas,algo que pocos sabian.  
>Habia pasado casi todo el dia entrenando con Emboar,quien pocas veces le hacia caso,ella no tenia total control sobre los tipo Lucha,pero habia demostrado lo contrario con Broly,ante las dudas de todos,quienes al final se rindieron ante ella al ver que el mismo demonio dorado los podria dejar muy mal parados,el primero y ultimo habia sido Zarbon,quien desde aquel dia la insultaba pero no le hacia daño se preguntaba el por que no lo habia abandonado a su suerte,y lo recordo,ella nesecitaba algo sacrificable para sus viles planes,y estaba decidida a tener cerca a Zarbon,pero le molestaba que siempre criticara a sus Pokemon o su forma de combatir.<br>Cerca de las 04:30am,Shayfin comenzo a tener cansacio,pero su miedo a los robots la mantenia despierta,miraba las camaras muy pocas veces,mientras comia lo que podia para mantenerse distraida.A veces miraba esa Magdalena rosada,ella odiaba que algo la estuviese mirando fijamente,ya tenia suficiente con espiritus que siempre trataban de matarla,no sabia que estaba cerca de mas de dos.

Al terminar de comer se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:35,saco su cetro una vez mas y abrio un portal que le permitia ver a los Animatronics sin nesecidad de usar las camaras,se asusto cuando vio al zorro rojo salir de Pirate Cove,algo le decia que cerrara la puerta y asi lo hizo,el gran robot choco contra la puerta y dio unos cuantos golpes,Shayfin se dio cuenta de que si estaba fuera de servicio,era por algose pregunto que pasaria si abriera la conservando el poder usar Psiquico temporalmente,hizo la prueba con su cetro,pero se dio cuenta de que habia traido una Pokeball por si era nesecario.  
>Era una Amigo Ball,dentro tenia un Lunatone,lo tenia desde hacia un tiempo y le habia tomado aprecio,era su compañera en las noches de luna llena.<p>

-Lunatone,sal y usa Psiquico cuando yo abra la puerta,¿entendido?-Lunatone la miro un poco preocupada,el sabia lo que habia tras la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Shayfin pudo ver de cerca a aquel Animatronics semi-destruido,lo peor fue ese horrible chillido que salto de su boca...u hocico cuya quijada se caia como si no tuviera buen agarre o estuviera rota,Shayfin dio gracias el tener orejas que regularan el sonido,pero se preocupo mucho por Lunatone cuando caia lentamente cansada por el ruido,Shayfin no tuvo mas opcion que liberar sus orejas y pararse en modo de defensa

-Regresa a tu lugar-Dijo sin bajar sus orejas y sus brazos  
>-No quiero-Dijo levantando su quijada caida-Es muy solitario y oscuro<br>-No te llevare por la fuerza-Se estaba preguntando si estaria programado para hablarle asi-Veo que tienes la quijada...rota o averiada-Ante aquel comentario el zorro volteo la cabeza  
>-Bien...hace años que esta asi,algunos años...<br>-Pareceria loco que ya estuviera hablandole a un robot,¿tienes nombre?-Le dio una fugaz mirada a su Lunatone,ella sabia que debia pasar el rato  
>-Mi nombre,es Foxy,el Zorro que ha navegado los siete mares y...-Recordo que ya no debia decir eso-Bueno,solo dime Foxy<br>-Parece que recuerdas tus lineas en el escenario,mi nombre es...tengo muchos,pero el real es Kari pero algunos me llaman Shayfin y ella es...Lunatone  
>-Eres...te pareces a una chica-Dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo,pero Lunatone se puso frente a ella,siendo movida por Shayfin<br>-En efecto,soy una chica y estare aqui temporalmente  
>-Muy bien,te llevare con el resto de la tripulacion-Shayfin sabia que no debia salir de alli,pero decidio seguirle el juego,solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera subirla a un barco<br>-Esta bien,vamos Lunatone-Sabia que solo tenia a su Lunatone cerca,pues los demas se habian quedado en Unova

Caminaron por el pasillo derecho,hasta llegar al Show Stage,los otros tres animales los miraron apenas pasaron la entrada al salon,el conejo fue el primero en bajar dele scenario,seguido por la polluela amarilla

-Chicos,ella es...Kari,la nueva guardia,y estos son Bonnie,el conejo,Chica,la gallina y el que esta alla es...  
>-Freddy-Dijo la joven-Vi el anuncio,si dice Pizzeria de Freddy,entonces la mascota oficial del lugar es Freddy<br>-Chica lista-Dijo el zorro mientras movia la cola lentamente  
>-¿Que es esa cosa que flota a tu lado?-Pregunto Chica mientras Lunatone no desviaba la mirada<br>-Es Lunatone,mi compañero,no sabia que podian moverse  
>-Solo podemos hacerlo durante la noche-Comenzo Bonnie-Tenemos prohibido bajar del escenario,desde...<br>-Eso no importa-Interrumpio el zorro levantando su quijada caida-¿Quieres recorrer el lugar?  
>-No es nesecario,pronto seran las 6 de la mañana y podre regresar a casa,y claro dormir unas cuantas horas hasta regresar la siguiente noche-Se odiaba por decir eso,ella solo queria salir de alli,no soportaba estar ahi,y Lunatone lo sabia perfectamente<p>

Hasta las 05:30am,se mantivueron hablando y paseando por el local,Shayfin quedaba con dudas,que no podian ser respondidas,pues eran evadidas por los robots,como el por que la quijada de Foxy estaba rota,por que estaba fuera de servicio y desde cuando tenian prohibido bajar del escenario,ella tambien evadia algunas cosas,como donde vivia y quienes eran sus padres,obviamente Lunatone esperaba que el dia llegara para poder salir de alli.

Finalmente,la ultima campanada sono,los animales volvieron a su sitio y Shayfin regreso a la oficina,saco su Pokeball y regreso a su Lunatone,escondio todo lo que fuera de su pertenencia y salio con llaves en mano para recibir al dueño.

-¿Como fue tu primera noche?  
>-Bastante bien,un poco aburrida...pero esta bien,no hubo problemas-Se preguntaba si debia decir lo que habia pasado aquella noche,pero si no sabia lo que el mensaje decia,el porque no entendia,no sabia que decia el mensaje<br>-¿No se movieron?-El sabia que podria ponerse en riesgo al preguntar eso  
>-¿Es normal que se muevan?<br>-Si...no estan desconectados para asi evitar que se oxiden-Shayfin veia un poco creible eso  
>-Solo se pasearon un poco,solo el conejo,tuve que regresarlo al escenario<br>-_Asi que no le hicieron ningun daño,bien,es muy extraño,si ella se acerco tanto...¿que razon tenian para dejarla viva?_  
>-Bueno,yo ya me voy-Dijo levantando su mano derecha y entregandole las llaves<br>-Esta noche,a la misma hora

El hombre regreso a la oficina,no vio nada fuera de lugar,grande fue su sorpresa al ver el Nivel de suministro de energia.95%

Shayfin camino directo a la ciudad para no levantar sospecha,pero alguien la esperaba cerca de un edificio,era el mismo chico que habia visto el dia anterior.

-¿Como te fue en la primera noche?  
>-Bien,solo que no comprendi el mensaje que me dejo la grabadora,no entendi nada de nada<br>-Bien...mi nombre es Mike,y trabaje alli,ese mensaje te advierte que debes tener cuidado con esas cosas,pues trataran de meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy,muchos guardias antes de mi,murieron o desaparecieron  
>-Pero...¿y que acaso la policia no hace nada?-Dijo ella con suma tranquilidad,no le sorprendia<br>-No,no les importa nada,apenas hicieron algo durante la desaparicion de los cinco niños  
>-Espera,¿como?-Shayfin noto sonar su celular,vio que era Gardevoir,asi que decidio regresar-Debo irme,regresare esta noche<p>

Corrio detras de un edificio y abrio su portal,se esperaba encontrar a todo su Equipo de brazos cruzados...excepto Togetic y su Ditto,sin embargo,encontro a Zarbon parado frente a su habitacion

-¿En donde diablos estabas?-Pregunto este sin moverse  
>-¿Desde cuando me preguntas a donde voy?,nunca te preocupas<br>-Te he dicho que no me gusta que te alejes  
>-Y yo ya te dije,que no nesecitas estar pegado ami,el collar que te di,terminara su plazo en una semana,al pasar ese tiempo,encuentrame y el collar se recargara y listo<p>

Shayfin abrio la puerta mientras Zarbon mantenia la calma,el la odiaba,pero preferia estar cerca de ella que volver a tener esa forma,la ultima vez que la ataco,Broly casi le rome la columna vertebral,sobrevivio solo porque Shayfin le pidio que lo dejara intacto,desde ese dia procuro lastimarla emocionalmente,le era mas no sabia que Shayfin podia ser mucho mas hiriente,igual que sus maestras.  
>Gardevoir por suerte,se trago la excusa de que Shayfin habia salido para dejar un rastro falso para alejarse de Zarbon,o al menos eso creia,ellas habian planeado eso antes,pero siempre se despertaban tarde,cuando el villano ya estaba cerca del Centro Pokemon esperandolas.<p> 


End file.
